Half of the Stars
by LonelySpirit001
Summary: Love doesn't need a reason. If love do need a reason, when the reason is gone, love will also disappear with it...and..when the person we love is gone, should we disappear with them? NXM hope you enjoy it  XD
1. Prologue

学園アりス

For fan fiction only

Note: Disclaimer

Gakuen Alice is made

by Higuchi Tachibana

Note: Here is my new story. I got the inspiration from a book XD nooo~ I'm not copying. I only got the inspiration from it just like those who got inspiration from songs or anything else..

I think it'll be a very long story and I hope I can make a great one for all of you who read it. And I hope I can finish the story till the end..

thank you~

_Love doesn't need a reason._

_If love do need a reason,_

_when the reason is gone,_

_love will also disappear with it..._

_and.._

_when the person we love is gone,_

_should we disappear with them?_

_If something can be as weird as love,_

_running around_

_and be blocked by a string of wind_

_if life is a road without end_

_will there be a different branch_

_for me and for him?_

_If expectations are no longer there,_

_is it okay to hope for a miracle?_

_Turning to find the fairy dust,_

_or a four-leafed clover_

_if time is just seconds a rotating,_

_I want to mess up the engine_

_so it would stop_

_rotate the needle to the past_

_if separation is always the end of meetings,_

_what does __embroidered cupid arrows__means?_

_If yesterday was too hard to find,_

_should I chase it?_

Next chapter would be the start of the story, so enjoy~

XD


	2. The Beginning

学園アりス

For fan fiction only

Note: Disclaimer

Gakuen Alice is made

By: Higuchi Tachibana

Note: Here's the first chapie of my story.

thank you for reading my story ^^~ hope you like it.

P.S: No Alice is used in this story. Thanks~

►The beginning◄

初め

Warning: Spoilers

Bold + Italic thoughts

"You know what, I pity her."

"Why?"

The first old lady was gossiping with her friend.

She was looking at a 16 years old girl who was standing across their house.

She looked very upset and very down.

The old lady started to talk again.

"That girl over there. She was very pitiful."

"Why?"

Her friend was very curious, wanting to know what might happen to that girl.

"Her father got divorce with her mother and her brother died because of drug."

Her friend got shocked.

"Then what happen to her mother?"

The old lady whispered to her friend.

"She died out of sickness. I heard that her mother got cancer and she got very stressed after her divorce with her husband. She was frustrated and her sickness become more serious. Last month she underwent surgery but she couldn't surprise."

The old lady's friend was more shocked to hear that.

"Doesn't she have any relatives?"

"I guess no. I've never see nor heard that she has any relatives."

"Poor her."

"Yeah. I wonder where she would be living next. Her house got seized to pay for her mother's medical expenses."

–

She stood in front of her used-to-be-her-house.

She was crying but not out loud.

Her tears dropped one by one to the floor.

She has no one by her side anymore.

Her mother had died last month so as her big brother. Her father had ran away and she has never heard any single information about her father anymore.

Now she lived neither chick nor child.

She didn't have anywhere else to go.

She decided to go to her mother's and her big brother's grave.

Their graves were next to each other.

When she reached there, she knelt in front of their graves.

Her tears started to appeared and rolled down her face again.

"Mom, Tsubasa-nii.. Why did you guys have to leave me alone in this world?"

There's no one there to answer her.

All she could do was cry her heart out.

She wanted to scream so loud so that all her sadness could disappear from her life.

"You know that I'm very sad. I can't live in this world alone. I need you. Father is no where to be found. Now, it is just me alone."

Still no one could answer her pleas.

All that could be heard was her cries.

"Answer me, mother, Tsubasa-nii."

she clenched both of her fists and slammed it into their graves with desperation but not too hard.

Now, her head was bent down to face the ground.

She closed her eyes but still kept on crying.

From afar, there was a shadow behind the tree.

He was watching everything.

Yes, everything.

Right from the start.

Start from when the girl came to the graves up until now.

After a moment, he walked up to where the girl was.

The girl didn't notice him.

When he reached her place, he ahem-ed a little to catch the girl's attention.

The girl awoke from the ground and looked at the man.

He was about in his early 40 or so. That's what she thought.

"W-who are you?" she asked the man.

She was curious but looked rather scared.

Scared that he might do something to her.

The man took off his hat and smiled at her.

His smile showed that he didn't have any bad intention towards her.

"Sorry for my rudeness. I'm Narumi. Are you Sakura Mikan?"

Mikan was surprised that he knew her name.

"Y-yes. Can I help you, sir?"

Even though she was sad, she didn't forget to still be polite to people who's older than her.

"It's okay. I'm here because I have some important matters to discuss with you, Mikan."

The smile on his face hasn't disappeared.

Mikan suddenly became curious.

_**Important matters? What is it?**_

"U-uhmm..but.."

"I know that we haven't met before and I suddenly come and want to talk to you about something important. It's very rude of me but trust me. I mean no harm to you. I just want to discuss something. You don't mind, right?"

"O-okay."

"Great."

Narumi clapped his hands because he was very happy that Mikan finally want to trust him.

Mikan could just sweat-dropped at his reaction.

She though it was weird for a 40 something years old man to act like that.

She couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay, so come on."

"H-huh? Where are we going?"

"We don't want to talk in a place like this, right?"

Mikan just nodded her head.

"So, we have to find a comfortable place to talk, like a cafe or something."

"S-sure."

Mikan stupidly answered.

"Now, let's go."

Narumi pulled Mikan's hand and almost caused Mikan to stumble but luckily not.

They went inside Narumi's car and drove off to L'Amour cafe.

When they reached the cafe, Narumi quickly walked out off the car and went to Mikan door to open the door for her.

_**Wow~ even though he's old, he still knows how to act like a gentleman.**_

Mikan just said a 'thank you' to him.

They entered the cafe and the waitress quickly went to them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Narumi. How can I be at your service?"

"Good afternoon, Layla. A table for two please."

He smiled to the waitress.

"Right this way, sir."

She led them to a table near the corner.

They sat down and the waitress asked what she could get for them.

"Give me a cup of cappuccino, please."

"Okay."

The waitress wrote down the order in a note.

Narumi turned to Mikan.

"What do you want to drink or eat, Mikan?"

Mikan looked at the menu and her eyes widened.

She looked at Narumi with uneasiness

"B-but, sir. All the drinks and foods here are very expensive."

"It's okay, Mikan. I'll pay for it. Just order whatever you like."

"U-hmm..a cup of lemon tea is okay for me."

"Okay. You just need to wait for a minute and your orders will be here in no time. Thank you."

The waitress took the menus and left.

Narumi waved happily at the waitress to said goodbye.

Mikan sweat-dropped again.

Soon her expression changed.

She remembered that they were here for some reasons and the reason is to discuss about something important.

"A-no..now that we're here. What do you want to talk about, sir?"

She looked at Narumi rather seriously.

Narumi stopped waving and then faced Mikan.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Ehehehe~"

_**Now that is one weird old man.**_

That's what Mikan thought.

"First of all Mikan, just call me uncle not sir. It's okay. You don't have to be that polite."

"But my mom taught me to be polite towards others."

"Yes yes, I know. Yuka is always like that. But just take it easy okay. Besides, I feel more comfortable when children or teenagers call me uncle rather than sir. It makes me feel like I'm a stranger."

Narumi laughed a little.

"Okay then, uncle."

_**Wait a minute...**_

"Uncle,.."

"Yes?"

"You said that my mom is always like that. Do you..know her?"

Before Narumi could answer her, the waitress came and delivered their orders.

After that she excused herself and went away.

"Okay, now where were we? Oh yeah, yes, I know your mother."

Mikan was surprised to hear that uncle know her mom.

"Really?"

Narumi sipped his coffee a little then put it on the table.

"Yes, we're best friends from elementary till we graduated from high school. We still communicated a lot after we've graduated but after she got married, I've never heard any news about her anymore."

"So why do you look for me? I mean, I've never met you and I've never heard anything from my mom about you."

"Because I want to offer you something."

"Offer me something?"

This got Mikan more confused.

There was this man who she didn't know and never met before approaching her and said that he knew her. Now out of nowhere he wanted to offer her something!

What was going on really!

Narumi laughed a little seeing Mikan's expression.

"Yes. I want to offer you something."

"W-what is it that you want to offer to me, uncle?"

Narumi coughed a little and then continued to their conversation.

"I want you to live in my house."

"W-W-WHAT!"

Mikan almost got a heart attack.

"B-but, uncle."

"I know what you're trying to say, Mikan. But please. I want you to stay at my house. I have a wife and a son so you'll get along with them very fine."

Narumi tried to reassured her.

"I have to think about it, uncle."

"No, Mikan. You don't need to think anymore."

"B-but.."

"Please, Mikan. You don't need to worry. I don't have anything bad to do to you. Trust me, Mikan. I'm your mother's best friend. I just want to help you. You don't have anywhere else to go and you don't have a house to live so I want you to stay at my place."

_**Should I trust him? He doesn't look like a bad person. What he says is true though. I don't have anywhere else to live or go.**_

Mikan thought about the offer.

"Okay then, uncle. I accept your offer."

Mikan smiled.

Narumi's face then cheered up.

He looked so happy that Mikan would live with him and his family.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much, Mikan"

He stood up and took Mikan's hand and shook her hands non-stopped.

"It's okay, uncle. I should be the one who says thank you. You're already kind enough to let me stay at your house. I really don't want to burden you, uncle."

"No worries, dear Mikan. I'm glad that I can help. I'm sure you'll love my family and you'll get along with my son."

"Y-yes sir. Uhmm, sir.."

"Yes, Mikan?"

"Can you stop shaking my hands?"

"My hands are getting a little bit numb now."

Realizing what he had done, he stopped shaking her hands and smiled and innocent smile.

"Now let's go to my house."

Narumi paid for their drinks and off they go to his house.

-xia0 wenz- :YAAAYYY! First chapter is finished~ XD hehex..

hope you like it. I'll try to update soon..

thank you so much! \(^_^)/


	3. He's weird

学園アりス

For fan fiction only

Note: Disclaimer

Gakuen Alice is made

By: Higuchi Tachibana

xia0 wenz: hello again, everyone. As you have see, I have updated chapter 2 for this story. I tried my best to finish it. Hehe~ hope you like it, okay XD thank you..

►He's Weird◄

彼は変だ

Warning: Spoilers

Bold + Italic thoughts

_Thou blind fool, Love, what dost thou to mine eyes  
That they behold and see not what they see? _

_-o-o-o-_

They arrived at a big house or what Mikan preferred to cal mansion.

The gates were made by expensive iron and it was decorated with golden flowers and has diamonds in the middle.

One word that came out from Mikan's thought.

_**Luxurious.**_

As they entered the gate, she saw her surroundings were gardens. Gardens full of flowers, tress, and other expensive and rare plants.

_**Am I dreaming? This is so-**_

"Mikan, are you okay?" Narumi touched her shoulder to call for her attention.

Mikan turned her gaze to Narumi. "I'm fine, uncle. I was just amazed with all of these. Since I entered this mansion, from the gate till here, everything seem so-"

She couldn't finish her words.

Seeing her like this made Narumi chuckled a little.

"Luxurious and beautiful, right?"

Mikan nodded her head. "Y-yeah."

Narumi then leaned on his seat. He still had that smile on his face. "Well, I've worked hard to achieve all of these and now when I have the money, I decided to spoil me, my wife, and my son. Besides, I'm getting old. Who knows when I'll be out of this world-"

Mikan cut Narumi's sentence.

"Don't say like that, uncle. Everyone can live their life to the fullest. They should appreciate that they are still alive in this world and try to do good deeds. That's why you can't say that kind of things, uncle."

Narumi was surprised to see that Mikan was so persistent.

_**Oh no.**_

Mikan realized that she had said something so straight-forward.

"I-I'm sorry, uncle. I didn't mean to say that. I-"

Narumi smiled a genuine smile. "It's okay, Mikan. What you say is right. I shouldn't have said that kind of things. I still have many things to fix. Thank you, Mikan, for opening my eyes."

Mikan blushed. "My pleasure, sir."

Narumi then hugged her tightly. "Awww~ I wish I can have a daughter like you."

_**I too wish that you are my father, uncle.**_

_**I miss my father.**_

Mikan laughed at Narumi's childishness.

Soon enough, they arrived at the main house.

The butler came and opened the door for them.

Narumi was the first one to step out of the car

"Good evening, sir," the maid greeted Narumi as he bowed down.

"Good evening, Jim," Narumi greeted him back and waved his hand a little.

After Narumi was out from the car, he was soon followed by Mikan.

Jim then bowed again and greeted Mikan.

"Good evening, Miss Mikan."

Mikan was surprise that Jim knew her name. She never met him before let alone mention her name to him. But she had to be polite.

"U-hm..good evening, sir."

_**How did he know my name?**_

She then decided to ask that to Narumi. She walked fast to catch up with Narumi.

"Ano, uncle. H-how did Mr. Jim know my name?"

"Oh, don't worry. Before you came here, I was so excited because you will live here with us. Then I told everyone in the non-stopped. Even I got kicked by my wife. That's why he knew your name when I brought you here just now."

Narumi looked at her and smiled.

Now she understand. She nodded her head in approval.

"I see."

Out of the sudden, Narumi grabbed Mikan's left hand and they ran towards the main house.

Mikan could only sweat-dropped.

Her life's going to be very interesting starting now.

When they reached the main house's door. The door was opened revealing a girl who ran out crying.

"I HATE YOU, NATSUME HYUUGA!"

She ran passed Mikan and Narumi.

Mikan looked confused. She was wondering what had happened inside the house.

As for Narumi, he looked like that he had saw this before so he didn't had any special reaction.

Narumi then walked to come in to the house.

Mikan followed afterward.

"Another girl, dear son?" Narumi asked her son, Natsume, who was sitting so ever comfortably in the sofa.

He was just about to read his manga but then his dad had to disturb him.

"None of your concern, dear father," Natsume replied sarcastically as he continued to read his manga.

Narumi sighed.

Everyday, there were always a girl or two running out from their house crying. The main reason because Natsume, his son, decided to end his relationship with his girlfriends.

Narumi had guessed before and he had counted that his son's relationship never lasted longer than a day.

"You know, Natsume. It's not good to do that to a girl. Breaking their hearts and everything. You should try to appreciate their feelings for you."

"I don't care." was all Natsume answered.

He never took his eyes out of his manga.

Well, Narumi had tried.

He had tried to talk to his son so many times but apparently none of it was work.

"You jerk, you should learn to appreciate girls!"

Narumi looked at Mikan, surprised that she talked back to Natsume.

Seeing that there was someone who talked back at him, he put his manga down and looked at the girl beside his father.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to tell me?"

Narumi could feel the tension that was started to rise between them both. He tried to calm both of them down.

"Now, now, chill down both of you."

Natsume decided to ask his dad instead.

"Who is that little girl?" he pointed at Mikan.

Nerve started to popped out from Mikan's head.

_**How dare he call me little girl!**_

Mikan totally forgot about her sadness because now she was dealing with an insensitive jerk that has no care for what girls are feeling and just thought of them as toys to be used when he needed them and when he didn't need them anymore, he threw them like trash.

"She's Mikan Sakura that I'm talking about."

"Oh, that poor little girl who got left by her parents and big brother."

_**Okay, that's it! Now he has crossed the line.**_

"Why you jerk! I don't care what you talk or do to me but don't you ever and I mean ever put my family into this. They got nothing to do with you!"

She has exploded.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Now Natsume. Be nice to her. She's going to live with us from now on."

"..."

Receiving no reply from his son, he called for one of the maid to take Mikan to her room.

"Mikan, this is Arlin. From now on she's your personal maid."

Narumi introduced Arlin to Mikan.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Mikan."

Arlin curtsied to greeted Mikan.

"It's okay Arlin. Just call me Mikan."

Mikan didn't feel very comfortable when someone called her Miss or something that was related to that word. She wanted to be called by her name. It would make her easier.

"Now, Arlin. Can you show Mikan to her room?"

"Yes, Mr. Narumi."

Arlin curtsied again. She then led Mikan to her new room.

"Right this way, Miss Mikan."

"Arlin. Mikan is fine."

"Yes, Mi-Mikan."

Arline smiled to Mikan as Mikan smiled back.

They've reached Mikan' new room.

"Here's your room, Mikan."

Arlin opened the door and she let Mikan entered the room first then she followed from behind.

Mikan was stunned when she saw her room. It was decorated with beautiful things. The wallpaper is bright pink and there were white fluffy rabbit doll and bears in the beds. There was a study table complete with an newly-made computer and a laptop. Books were being put neatly in a big shelf.

Mikan then walked to a door which was located beside the book shelf.

She opened it and revealed a big closet that has her private bathroom inside the closet. In the closet, there were many beautiful and expensive dresses, shirts, shorts, and gowns. There were also many shoes and high heels that have been prepared for her.

She walked inside to reach the bathroom. There was a door that connected the closet and the bathroom.

She opened the door and what she saw was a big bathroom that has all the bathing supplies that she would need. There was a jacuzzi in there too.

Mikan's mouth dropped to the floor.

Arlin then came up to Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?"

Mikan snapped out of her trance and looked at Arlin.

"Arlin, pinch me."

"H-huh?" Arlin was shocked.

"Pinch me, Arlin."

"Why Mikan-chan?"

"Cause I think I'm dreaming."

Arlin got what Mikan meant. She chuckled seeing Mikan's expression.

"Now, Mikan-chan. I have to go now. If you ever need my help, just pull the rope beside your closet's door, okay?"

Mikan nodded. "Okay."

Arlin smiled. "See you, Mikan-chan."

"Emm..Sure." Mikan returned the smile.

Arlin then went out from Mikan's room.

Mikan got out of the bathroom and closet then she walked to her king-size bed.

She let herself fall to the bed.

_**It is very soft and comfortable.**_

She spread her arms wide and let herself relax for a moment.

She still has some sadness inside her. Who doesn't when they were left by those who they love so much.

Then she thought of something.

_**Why is uncle being so nice to me? Is it really because that he knew my mom and they were best friends? But I felt that something is strange. There's no way that the reason was that simple.**_

She shook her head.

_**No no no. I can not think like that. Uncle is nice enough to let me stay in his house. I can't have negative thoughts about him. He's nice.**_

Mikan got up from the bed.

"I should take a bath to relax my mind."

she walked to her bathroom and took a bath.

She enjoyed her time relaxing in the warm water that touched her skin.

It has been a long time since she felt relax like this.

It felt like all of her problems has been lifted from her and she felt light.

After taking a bath for about thirty minutes, she walked out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She walked to the closet and grabbed a white T-shirt and a shorts and walked out from the closet.

She put her clothes in her bed and she went to the make up table beside her bed.

She looked at herself.

Her eyes looked tired and she looked like a mess.

She sighed.

_**From now on. I have to be cheerful again. I can't let myself down. For my mother and Tsubasa-nii's sakes.**_

She smiled and went to her bed to put on some clothes.

But before she could put on her bra and panties, her door was banged open.

She looked at the person who stood in front of her room.

It was non other than the great Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan's eyes widened to see him standing in front of her room. Mikan saw his smirk.

_**Uh oh. This means no good.**_

"W-what are you doing here?" Mikan asked with slight fear in her voice.

Natsume still had that smirk in his face as he walked in to her room. He didn't forget to close the room's door and locked it.

_**Oh no. Someone please help me.**_

She saw Natsume was coming nearer to her.

She closed her chest that was wrapped by towel and the other hand was clutching the towel tightly so it wouldn't fall.

Natsume's smirk got wider when he saw her reaction.

Oh..he's going to love this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. It all started

学園アりス

For fan fiction only

Note: Disclaimer

Gakuen Alice is made

By: Higuchi Tachibana

►It all started◄

始め

Warning: Spoilers

Bold + Italic thoughts

"W-what are you doing here!"

"..."

No answer came from the lad.

Mikan was trying to move back as she saw that Natsume was getting closer to her.

He still had that smirk in his handsome face.

Mikan then tightened her grip on her towel.

Frighten was written all over her face.

She kept on moving backwards but soon she hit the night stand beside her bed.

She turned her head back a little and she saw that she was trapped.

_**Oh no!**_

Now she was really in trouble. She looked at the figure that was two meters in front of her.

His hands was being hidden inside his pants' pocket.

He didn't show any other emotion except that she could see that Natsume was amused and he liked this kind of situation.

Now they were very close. Their faces were only five centimeters apart.

Mikan shut her eyes tightly and her grabs on her towel kept on tightening.

_**OMG! He's so close. No, God help me!**_

Natsume had trapped her with his figure. His two long arms were placed beside her so she couldn't escape.

Natsume then neared his face to her ears.

Mikan felt a tingling feeling in her ears because of Natsume's breath.

"You look wonderful, little girl."

His words made her heart jumped and beat faster than she could ever think of.

She could feel that blood started to rush to her face. She blushed.

But she still wouldn't dare to open her eyes.

Natsume smirked at her reaction.

If only you could see her face and her reaction. It was so hilarious.

_**Time to make it more interesting.**_

"Open your eyes."

His words was like a magical spell that made her obey what he said. Then slowly but surely she open her eyes.

She looked at him. Still feeling frightened.

Her eyes then widened because Natsume was carrying her bridal style.

Her face became redder by the seconds. Then he threw her not too gently to the bed.

Mikan winced in pain.

"W-what the hell? Can't you see that it hurts and why are you here! What are you trying to do to me!"

Mikan asked him. Her voice is raised that showed she was angry at what the lad was trying to do to her.

She pulled her body up a little and rubbed her butt.

Natsume didn't care what she was saying and he trapped her in the bed, again.

Now Mikan saw his face very clearly.

_**He's so handsome.**_

She blushed at her own thoughts. Seeing Natsume's face so near to hers, it made her feel nervous.

_**Why am I thinking of that jerk is handsome and why am I being nervous for!**_

"We're going to play a little game. So get ready, little girl. You're going to enjoy it so much."

"W-what are you planning to do?"

Natsume showed her his famous smirk again.

"We're going to have some fun. Don't worry. I'm going to lead you all through the game we're going to play."

Natsume then closed their gaps and he kissed her.

Mikan was shocked. It was more like the feeling of surprise and more.

_**H-He kissed me!**_

Inside, Mikan was angry because he took away her first kiss and that he just kissed her all of the sudden but somehow, she couldn't pull herself away from him.

He was a good kisser, she had to admit that. Not that she had kissed anyone before. Okay, maybe she had but it was only her mom and she only kissed her in the cheek. Other than that, none.

Now that this boy here by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, a perverted, insensitive, uncaring, baka, a kiss stealer, not caring for the girls feeling and could just play with girls jerk was here. And worst he kissed her!

Natsume looked rather amused with her reaction. Seeing that she didn't pull away from him, he deepened his kiss.

He nibbled Mikan's mouth to have an access inside her mouth. As what he had expected, Mikan opened her mouth a little and he quickly put his tongue inside her mouth.

_**She taste like strawberries.**_

Then Mikan felt his hand started to slip from her waist to her butt and lower.

She tried to push Natsume away but he was ten times stronger than her so it was a futile.

Her actions only made Natsume more excited. He slowly caressed her tights.

Mikan felt the unusual sensation that started to build up inside her.

She moaned not too loudly.

Everything in her mind became blur and she wanted to feel more.

For Natsume it was a good thing. He could feel that Mikan was turned on by this kind of situation. He too was turned on but unfortunately, the fun had to end.

Natsume pulled away from Mikan's face but their bodies were still very near.

Now Mikan's face was really really red. It was redder than a tomato (if that could happen XD)

Natsume chuckled at her expression.

"Well, I guess the fun is over now, little girl. See you later."

He stood up and quickly pulled away walked away from Mikan's room. But before that, he pulled the towel that was wrapped around Mikan's body.

Mikan's eyes widened!

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

Before Mikan could jumped on him and tackled him till death, he already went out of the room. He didn't want to face the wrath coming from Mikan Sakura. He also didn't want to go deaf hearing her scream.

Still fuming at the jerk, Mikan tried to inhale and exhale.

_**Calm youserl down, Mikan. You're going to get that jerk next time. He's going to pay big! Very big! That first kiss stoler good for nothing perverted jerk!**_

After she managed to calm herself down, she pulled the towel that was on the ground and put it on her bed.

She turned to her already-prepared-up-clothes.

She took the polka-dotted bra and put it. When she tried to grab her matching polka-dotted panty, she found it was missing.

She remembered that she had took it out before but why was it gone now?

Suddenly a thought came into her head.

_**NATSUME!**_

A vain popped out on her forehead.

"NATSUME YOU JERKKKKK! I'M REALLY GOING TO GET YOU NEXT TIME!"

Her voice could be heard throughout the whole mansion.

All people inside the mansion could only sweat dropped cause they knew that it was their young master's doing. They already used to it and Narumi as well. (Narumi was currently inside his office though)

As for our handsome lad, he was laying under the Sakura tree in his garden. A smile was plastered on his face.

He took out the polka-dotted panty that he stole from that little girl.

His smile became wider.

_**That girl is really interesting. Maybe another game next time wouldn't be so bad after all.**_

He kept the panty inside his pocket again. He didn't plan to give it back to her.

He will keep it to himself. His precious thing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

xiao wenz: sorry guys that I took too long to update this story. Hehe~ I find it so hard to make this chapter because of the 'ehem' scene. I tried to not make it into an M rated. I want my story to be a T rated. XD so, here's the chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter soon, okay. Thank you~ ^^


End file.
